White Eyes
by OneClickTom
Summary: Ashton and his friend Jack had decided to quest to prove the ultimate Herobrine's existence. But things aren't all that they seem and maybe this wasn't what they were looking for and maybe they weren't willing to pay the ultimate price.


So this is my first attempt at writing a FanFiction and I decided to have a go with it since I like the idea of practicing my creative writing. I hope you enjoy feel free to review and comment if you think I should continue with the idea or drop it entirely. Without any further interruptions let us begin.

**Prologue Part 1: The Chilling Encounter**

"Oh it's raining again… I suppose I should get up" I sighed as I realised I had overslept again. The room wasn't particularly well lit as my curtains were closed, but even still the streetlights let light in regardless. My eyes started to gain focus around my room everything seemed pretty normal, my rectangular room wasn't anything out of the ordinary. As I got out of bed I shivered, I was leaving the warm comfort of my bed and entering a cold bleak day. As I stretched and went to poke my head through the curtains, I squinted to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting, but that never came. I looked out to see the orange stained night sky with the sprawling suburbia below. "Hmm it isn't the afternoon already? Oh I guess I'm still not over it yet huh?" I let out a long exhale of air causing condensation to form on my window and began to stare out of my window. I always liked where our house was positioned; being up on a hill looking down at life and observing others go about their daily lives. But there wasn't much of that since it was some ungodly hour in the night. Since we moved here I have found myself doing it more and more to escape and to procrastinate from work. "Who am I kidding though," as I let another sigh pass, "It's just because I never fitted in anyway?" I continued to look out onto the suburbs below.

The rain of autumn just couldn't wash away the scars that had only just happened. Autumn is only good for one thing, to serve as a constant reminder to us all that everything must come to an end. Whether we choose to accept it is an entirely different matter, sub-consciously you have already accepted this as the way of life…"So it had rained today, how could I forget?" I murmured to myself as I tried to break of that thought process, but I began to tear up as I remembered what had happened. I couldn't believe it… I had already tried to put today of all days behind me. "Ashton are you sure your up for this? I will be there every step of way"… "Ashton that was lovely thank you for that, I'm sure Jack would have been touched by that"… Visions of today began to flood my mind as my eyes began to fill with tears and spill down my face trickling down and dropping onto my hands, as I brought them up to wipe away the tears.

Crack! A branch snapped of the tree in my front garden and I watched it fall to the ground. I had been completely broken out of my own thoughts; I started to feel a chill come over me. Something didn't feel right but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was no longer alone; I wanted to know what un-godly hour I had awoken at. But I couldn't move, something was out there looking at me. I first thought it was within my room but I could feel the cold glaring stare on my face.

Then I saw those eyes! Bleak and soulless but illuminating its position I froze, I couldn't believe it, and "It was true, it was always true but this wasn't some game, this was reality; I knew it was Him those eyes, that body outline, the whole entity lurking in the suburbs was reeking of evil. I didn't know what to do, that thing was here and He was looking for me and He wanted me dead… I could only just make out his facial expression was he smiling at me?" Three minutes of this pure dreaded state passed before I made the first move by looking away as I heard a creak from the floorboards upstairs. I looked back outside to see where he was, but he had gone. I began to feel sick, as I was petrified to search for his new position.

"Maybe I was just dreaming it, I mean I'm very tired and I haven't gotten over…" I sighed again and the fear and sickness began to subside. I gave up looking for him and began to look at my clock. "3 Am, Wow! I haven't been up at this hour for a while." I shrugged off the thoughts that were currently residing within my head. Finally I started to feel tired and started sliding back into my bed. Everything felt so soft and heavy I could barely keep my eyes open. "Tap, tap, tap," I wasn't sure what the soft tap was it sounded like something was tapping against my window. But I was too tired and freaked from my last visit to the windows that I ignored it and started to drift off. Except I couldn't I wanted too drift of so badly, but I just felt like I was floating in a void surrounded by darkness. "Tap, tap, tap," There it was again; the noise on the window had broken my shot at drifting off. I suddenly felt a huge chill running up my spine. I decided to check what was hitting the window as I realised that I could hear no wind, so what was making that sound. I was beginning to regret this decision but I persevered onwards. My body was becoming harder to move as I trudged closer to the curtains to open them.

"Ack!" Was all I managed from my mouth, before a hand came through my window and grabbed my neck tightly and pinned me to the opposite wall. It was Herobrine, he had me and I wasn't dreaming. His hand was cold and rough; his grip was strong and impossible to squirm through. I didn't notice at first but his arms were scarred in so many directions. "How did he get all of those scars, and wait how did he get through my window?" I was franticly thinking of an escape and didn't know what my options were as any chance of freeing myself seemed pretty slim. Then all of a sudden Herobrine threw me to the floor. I was winded and gasping for air, then once again that cold rough hand came closing in for my neck.

I had no time to defend myself, let alone comprehend what was actually happening to me. This was it I was beginning to black out, and then all of a sudden I hear a loud slithery voice in my head. "One more day" I look up at his face and I regretted that decision, I began to stare into his gaze with those white burning orbs for pupils temporarily blinding me. I began to feel odd as I stared into his gaze everything didn't seem to matter to me. But then I started to feel a dread in my stomach as I began to hear screaming, so many voices I couldn't make out from where. "Look away" "Look Away, God Damn it Ashton" the voices were all telling me to look away even the one that sounded so familiar and that even knew my name, but I couldn't I just continued to stare right on through. It was then I saw the colour ember swirling within his pure white eyes, which led me to believe I was seeing something from his past. I tried to look further but I was broken from this trance and reminded that he still had a hold of me as his hand tightened the grip. "One more day mortal and you will be mine, I guess I should be thanking you if it wasn't for you and your stupid friend setting yourself the task of proving my existence" I paled and continued to squirm but less as my breathing became harder and harder to accomplish.

"What did he mean by that? Were we the cause of his new existence and was he coming back for revenge?" All these new thoughts were rushing to my head making it impossible to think clearly I couldn't keep a level head. Was Herobrine behind the cause of Jack's death, they said it was accidental and he just gave up fighting. But I knew something was up when they told me how he died, that text he sent me so puzzling yet now it made sense, was it because Herobrine? "To answer your question Mortal, I was the cause of his death…" Herobrine spat "He tried his best but ultimately failed, why did you ever play with such a weak teammate, he was always holding you back" Herobrine chuckled at his statement, I knew what he was doing, it hurt so much for him to talk about Jack like that completely writing off his existence. Jack had done so much for me in the short amount of time I had known him; I wasn't right to be considered by others as his friend I was awful…

Something snapped within me, I wouldn't have this thing talk about my friend like that… This couldn't be real it was just my head messing with me, I knew I hadn't been a great friend and I would have to live with it, but I wasn't what caused his death and this imaginative state of Herobrine wasn't the cause either. It happened in a blur I felt my hand go for his face and claw. I didn't think I was foolish at first, until I felt a sudden jab into my stomach. I was winded with such force it felt like my stomach had been pierced but I couldn't feel a cut but I was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow.

"So it did hurt you didn't it mortal? Insulting your friend got you riled up to attack me but was ultimately foolish" Herobrine hissed but it seemed those words left a sour taste in his mouth. "I have been patient enough as it is but my good will is starting to wear thin, this will be your last day" I looked up to see glaring down with his white orbs burning through me. I don't know when it happened but at the moment my eye line caught his, everything slowed down and I blacked out...

End of Prologue Part 1:

I hope you enjoyed the first of the prologue and please do review it if you think I should continue with it or not! Have yourself a good day and thanks for reading. The image is a picture of me edited in Photoshop as a test for something else, if any of you were interested.


End file.
